SasuNaru
by xXRitsukaUzumakiXx
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are best friends and go to school together. But when the pair get jumped and someone loses their life, can Sasuke deal with the fact that he's a murderer? SasuNaru. Possible two shot.


This is a story I wrote in the middle of the night so sorry for the crappiness of it all. I hope you like it, it's one of my worse stories, but it's the only one I've had time to upload. Now no more of my gibber-jabber here's the story!

* * *

xXxXxXx

("Naruto!! Look out!!!" "Uh!!!" "Narutoooo~!!!" *BANG*SPLASH* "Sasuke~!!") …

"Sasuke are you okay? You don't look so good." asked the spiky blonde haired kid.

"Uh! What?" asked the Uchiha boy coming out of his daze.

"Yeah. I really think you should go home sick, Sasuke."

"No. I'm fine." (I still can't stop thinking about it.) Thought Sasuke.

"You sure? After the other night you still don't look okay." the blonde continued.

"!!… Yeah… I'll be fine." (Naruto,… You can't even remember… What I did that day… can you?…)

"Hey! You two get to class!!" yelled a teacher from down the hall. The two were standing at there lockers not even realizing they were five minutes late for there next class.

"Sasuke, hurry we're late!" Naruto grabbed his science book for his next class, slammed his locker closed and ran to class.

"Crap!! Hey, dobe wait for me!" Sasuke grabbed his book, closed his locker and ran to class after Naruto.

Before Sasuke got to class he stopped to see two older boys he had seen before… Two boys he never wanted to see again. He looked closely to see that they were bullying a younger kid.

(If I go help I'll miss my class completely…) Sasuke thought.

"You want to say that again you brat!?" said the taller one of the two boys.

"Yeah! We'll mess you up good!" said the other chubbier one.

"I'd like to see you try!!!" yelled the young boy trying to keep up his reputation as a 7th grader. The other two boys were both in high school most likely sophomore. The taller boy reached into the pocket of his school uniform.

(This isn't good… "Just leave us alone okay?!" "I don't think we will!" "Lets teach them a lesson!" "Look what you did now Naruto!" …. I can't let something like that happen again… If I step in… It could happen again. I'd better just back off.) Sasuke took a step away from the seen, then changed his mind as he saw the taller boy pull out a gun.

"! Y-you wouldn't!!" gasped the young boy.

"Do it! It won't matter!" ordered the fat boy.

"You asked for it kid!!" the tall boy was about to pull the trigger, but then the gun was knocked from his hands.

"What the hell!?" yelled the fatty.

"Leave now kid."

"I… Uh'hu!" the young boy obeyed as he took off running.

"Uh! I-it's him again! That Uchiha kid from the other day!" the tall one gasped.

"Run for it!!!" the fat boy was already yards away.

[Yes I know! Fast fat kid! Lol! XD]

The taller boy took off running after him.

(They… They're that scared of me?!…) Sasuke smiled at the thought, but it soon faded at his next thoughts. (What if… What if Naruto remembers and he also becomes scared of me?! No! I can't let that happen! He must never remember… that… That I…)

"Sasuke?!"

"Huh?!" the Uchiha looked over to see Naruto walking over with a worried look on his face.

"Those guys… They were the ones from the other day… Right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. But I took care of them."

"Where was they're boss? He's probably near by!"

"Yeah." Sasuke replied. (No Naruto… You'll never have to see him… because… I killed him… That day I murdered him Naruto…)

"Sasuke hurry or we'll be late for two of our periods!" Naruto shouted from across the hall.

"Hey! You jerk wait up!" Sasuke ran after Naruto to they're next class, Algebra or math to put it simply.

After class they went to the library to go finish off so of they're home work.

(What will I do if he finds out. Or remembers?) Thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke…? When…?" Naruto asked.

"? When what?" Sasuke said confused.

"When were you going to tell me that the boss guy was dead?"

"!! H-how did you find out?!" Sasuke was shocked at what he had just heard.

"Some kids over there were talking about. If some one had asked me about it and I didn't know he was dead I would have been laughed at you know!!" Naruto said angrily.

"Oh. Sorry." (So that means he doesn't know… yet. There's one good thing at least…)

After a little while Naruto finished his home work, but Sasuke had a few higher classes than Naruto so he still had some left.

"Hey Sasuke I have to go to my locker." Naruto said.

"Okay… for what?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I… I'm hungry don't judge me!"

Sasuke chuckled then nodded. Naruto go up from his seat and left the library.

("Naruto!! Look out!!!" "Uh!!!" "Narutoooo~!!!" *BANG*SPLASH* "Sasuke~!!" "Y-you shot him!" "Boss!! No!!!" "You two better leave before I come after you." *THUD* Naruto!!) Sasuke remembered what had happened that day… what secede to exist in Naruto's mind. (That day… It was dark and me and Naruto were walking home from school. "Ha ha! Naruto, you should have seen your face when you saw that dead frog!" I laughed at Naruto. "Hey! You jerk it was gross it smelled hella rank!" Naruto said in his defense. "Yeah what ever!" I replied. We were walking over a bridge that separated the two areas of our districts. Me and Naruto live on opposite sides, but we take turns walking with each other. "Hey FAGS!!" shouted a voice from behind us. We stopped and turned to see who it was. It was the leader of a small gang that was known around our school. "Sasuke?" Naruto whispered wondering if it was who he thought it was. I nodded slightly, seeing he was scared. I didn't want to let him know I noticed that in him. "What is it you with us?" I asked him. "You see… This bridge is part of our territory." said a tall boy behind us. Next to him stood a fat stubby boy. "We… We walk this bridge every day! It's the only way for Sasuke to get home!" Naruto called out. "Well that really sucks for you, doesn't it?" said they're boss. The other boys stood there and laughed. "Yeah.. It does… 'Cause that means I'm going to have to get my hands dirty." I said as to say I'm not going down with out a fight. "Grrr! How dare you!" the leader of them quickly reached into his pocket pulling out a hand gun and pointed it at Naruto. "Uh!!" Naruto gasped then closed his eyes expecting his brains to be blown out. "Wait!!" I shouted. "You! Get on your knees and beg for us to spare your lives or I'll shoot him right threw the heart!" they're boss shouted. "No! Sasuke don't do it!!!" Naruto yelled at me. {What do I do?! Do I have to submit to them?… I will… for Naruto's sake.} I thought. I dropped my bag at my side then my left knee. "Sasuke, stop! Get up! Don't!!" Naruto pleaded. I stopped for a moment then dropped down my right knee. This made the three boys grin widely. "Get all the way down! I want to see your face in the dirt!" yelled the fat one. "Sasuke, stop it now!!" Naruto continued. I put my hands on the ground I stopped and tried to think of a way out of the mess. Before I could finish thinking Naruto ran over and kicked the gun from the leader's hands. I looked up quickly and the other two already had knifes out. They ran at Naruto. I didn't know what to do, but all I did know was if I didn't do something and fast… Naruto would be dead. I looked at the gun on the ground and grabbed it. I got up and yelled "Naruto!! Look out!!!" the leader punched Naruto in the gut. "Uh!!!" Naruto coughed. "Narutoooo~!!!" I yelled as I lifted up the gun. I made sure to point it away from Naruto as I pulled the trigger. *BANG*SPLASH* "Sasuke~!!" Naruto shouted in shock. At that moment I hadn't realized what I had done. "Y-you shot him!" shouted the fat boy. "Boss!! No!!!" yelled the taller one. "You two better leave before I come after you." I said blankly. At that moment they both ran off leaving the body dead on the ground. *THUD* I looked back to see Naruto passed out on the ground. "Naruto!!" I shouted. I ran to and picked him up. After a short time of sitting there holding him I took him home and out him in his bed. Then I went home and now I'm here…)

"Sasuke?! Are you okay?!" Naruto called out. Sasuke had been spacing out thinking about that day. Before he had knew it he was crying.

"I… I'm fine!" Sasuke said with a squeak in his voice.

"Why are you crying did something happen when I was gone?!" Naruto asked worried about his best friend. Naruto was kneeling by Sasuke's chair trying to be close to him.

"I… I'm a murderer." Sasuke said coldly.

"What?!" Naruto gasped.

"Naruto, I'm the one who killed the leader of that gang the other night! I murdered him, Naruto! I'm a murderer!" Sasuke cried into his best friends shoulder. At that moment something jogged Naruto's memory, he remembered everything about that night. He remembered when Sasuke killed that guy too.

"No!! Sasuke, you're not a murderer! You killed him to save me!! Don't you remember?! He would have killed me if you didn't! So please don't blame yourself!?" Naruto shouted.

"!!… It… I did it for you, Naruto… Because… I didn't want you to die!!" Sasuke's crying got quieter, but faster and he started breathing less.

"Sasuke!? Breathe! You're okay now! Every things okay!" Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke started to breath normally, but his crying would not stop. Sasuke's warm breath gently blew over Naruto's skin. Naruto pet Sasuke's head and pulled back a bit.

"Sasuke…" breathed Naruto. He leaned in closely to Sasuke. They both closed they're eyes imagining that they were some where else, some where peaceful. Naruto pulled Sasuke's head closer and kissed his soft tender lips. At first Sasuke was a little shocked, but he didn't pull away. He sat there and his crying slowed. After a moment Sasuke opened his mouth and let Naruto in. Naruto did the same and pushed his tong in between Sasuke's teeth.

"Nnnng." Sasuke moaned taking pleasure in what his blonde friend had started. Naruto got up not stopping the kiss and sat on Sasuke's lap facing him, he then ran his fingers threw the boys silky black hair. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ass and pulled there bodies closer. "Ah!" Naruto gasped, as he clung tightly, pulling Sasuke's hair lightly. The grip Sasuke had firmly on the blondes ass made Naruto moan quietly to himself.

"Sasuke,… lets stop now." Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded and let go of Naruto. They both stood up and fixed there uniforms that had gotten a little messy. Then they picked up there stuff and walked out of the library.

"Naruto, I'm s-"

"Just shut up. Okay? It's fine." Naruto convinced Sasuke.

"Thank you,… Naruto." whispered Sasuke. Naruto smiled and kept walking. Sasuke stopped for a moment to think.

"Sasuke?" asked the blond. But Sasuke did not answer. Naruto stood in front of his friend and looked up into his eyes for he was shorter than Sasuke was. Sasuke's steady breathes hit Naruto's face, warm at contact then becoming cold. The blonde got up on his tip-toes and kissed his friend… or maybe more than friends? What Naruto has wanted more than the world for the longest time was…

"Sasuke?" he said.

"Uh! What is it?" Sasuke asked as he came back to focus.

"Will… um I know it's just… It's really soon and fast, but-"

"Yes."

"What?! You… You want to?!"

"Of course. If you want to, that is?" Sasuke asked with a small blush creeping up on his face. Naruto's face widened in a big smile. He took a step back then jumped on Sasuke knocking him over.

"Sasuke!!! 3" Naruto hugged his best friend or now boy friend.

"Ow. Naruto you dobe!" Sasuke laughed as he sat up on the floor. He kissed Naruto's cheek and Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek. They looked into each others eyes for a moment then kissed. Naruto sat hard on Sasuke's crotch, making a loud moan come from Sasuke's mouth.

"Naruto… we're at school… we can't!" Sasuke couldn't hod back his moans I seemed that every other word he spoke there was a moan behind it. Naruto got up and pulled Sasuke up.

"Then… you want to…" Naruto blushed as he spoke.

"I... sure… I guess we can…" Sasuke looked away trying to hide his red face. The to when home and had a VERY nice night.

~THE END~ [Or is it?]


End file.
